Farming Suggestions
Category:Guides Farming Suggestions by Darkhavans This is a guide to give you idea of where to farm. If you have a good place that you farm, please feel free to add it. --Darkhavans 09:15, 1 October 2006 (EDT) Farming Tactics and Strategies I'm writing this new section to give new farmings, or those looking to improve their farming skills, tips and strategies. I'll explain things such as subjobs, items to brings/acquire, etc. Subjobs *'Thief:' Bottom line, the most used subjob for farming, and definitely the best. Subbing Thief at level 30+ gives you the ability Treasure Hunter this increases the drop rates of everything, and can increase your farming productivity massively. You'll also get Steal, so when fighting monsters around your Thief subjobs level, you will be able to steal items, further increasing your profit. You also get the Flee ability at level 50, so you will be able to get to prime spots faster, and beat out your competition. Lastly, at level 70, you get Mug, which can be useful against NMs such as Shadow Dragon in Xarcabard, where you can mug quite a bit of gil from. *'White Mage:' This is very useful too, as you can basically farm nonstop without ever having rest, even if you farm Easy Preys. At level 50 you get Auto Regen, which you give you 1 HP every 3 seconds. You also get the Regen spell, which gives you another 5 HP every 3 seconds. Of course you get the Cure spells. If you're the appropriate job, you can use Energy Steal or Energy Drain at higher levels, so you'll never have to worry about your MP pool. I would recommend this subjob mainly for farming Easy Preys. *'Black Mage:' I don't see a whole lot here except for Warp at level 34. I suppose you could benefit somewhat from the Spike spells, but other than that, Black Mage isn't a very good subjob for farming. *'Red Mage:' Another awesome subjob for soloing Easy Preys. You get your Protect spells, just like White Mage. You'll get Phalanx at level 66, which will massively reduce the damage taken, and you'll also get En- spells, which will increase your overall damage, and are somewhat useful for Elementals. *'Summoner:' Not much here... maybe good for mage classes 50+ due to the Auto Refresh ability. I quess your summons would help to farm weak mobs. This subjob could be workable for farming. Items To Bring/Acquire *'Thief's Knife:' This one is for the high-leveled Thiefs out there. This increases drop rate by almost exactly 1%, this has been tested and proven. This is now much easier to obtain than it used to be, and goes for around 150k on most servers. Definitely buy this if you're a Thief and you're high enough. *'Assassin's Armlets:' Also something a 75 Thief should definitely get, this increase drop rate by 1%, just like the Thief's Knife. ::* Note: All of the "luck" items, such as Lucky Egg and Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud do not do anything to increase drop rates. This question was answered at the 2007 Fan Festival. Farming Tactics There are many ways to farm, and I'll cover some of them below. *One by One: This strategy involves killing each monster one by one, this can be fast if you're high enough level, but if you have a high delay weapon, then you may not be able to kill monsters with as much frequency as possible, which is why powerful low delay weapons are superior to higher delay weapons. Something like a level 75 Great Axe on a level 20 mob is overkill, you could still one-shot them using an Axe, and you'd be able to kill faster. *AoE Farming: This is awesome for Black Mages. Basically all you do, is train tons of monsters, and kill all of them with an AoE spell like Thundaga. It's said that this decreases drop rates, but I haven't noticed much. Beware though, you'll want to be buffed to the max, because with 150 monsters hitting you nonstop for the occasional 1 damage, will interupt spell cast and will even kill you if you don't pay attention. Monster Strength While farming, it may not always be the best idea to go after the weakest mob you can. There are other benefits such as Beastmen's Seals and Kindred's Seals. *'Too Weak Monsters:' Too Weaks should be your prime target most of the time, as they can be taken down extremely fast. *'Easy Prey Monsters:' Yes, these are great to farm. If you can find Easy Prey monsters that you can kill easily and won't take your HP down too much, and have decent drops, then you're going to make a killing in the long run. Farming Easy Preys will not only get you some exp, you'll also get Beastmen's Seals, which can later be used in BCNMs, which can get you well over 500k gil. *'Decent Challenge Monsters:' This is getting into duo territory. While some jobs may be able to solo a decent challenge monster and still get decent profits, it is rare. The benefits to farming DC mobs would obviously include seals, and also Experience Points. They can be viable targets for solo classes. Places to Farm Levels 1-10 West Sarutabaruta & East Sarutabaruta Mandragora: Cornettes Crawlers: Silk Thread, Crawler Calculus Carrion Crows: Fire Crystals, Bird Feathers Yagudo: Wind Crystals, Yagudo Necklaces Giant Bees: Beehive Chips, Wind Crystal Notes: Trade Crawler Calculus to Illu Bohjaa at (H-6) in Windurst Woods, you get Reputation and Gil for them. If you want to level Clothcraft than use Wind Crystal + Yagudo Necklace to make Grass Thread, then you can make cloth by using Earth Crystals with 3 threads for more profit. You can make Beeswax from Beehive Chips if you wish to level Alchemy. ---- West Ronfaure & East Ronfaure Wild Rabbit/Forest Hare: Hare Meat, Rabbit Hide Tunnel Worm/Carrion Worm: Zinc Ore, Flint Stone Ding Bats/Mouse Bat‡: Bat Wing Enchanted Bones‡: Bone Chip Forest Funguar: Sleepshroom, Woozyshroom :‡ Only come out at night. Bats from 18:00-6:00, undead from 20:00-4:00. ---- King Ranperre's Tomb Carrion Worm: Flint Stone, Zinc Ore, Silver Ore Ding Bats‡/Mouse Bat: Bat Wing Enchanted Bones‡: Bone Chip Goblin Thug: Wild Onion Stone Eater: Ascetic's Ring, Flint Stone, Zinc Ore Wind Bats: Bat Wing :‡ Ding Bats and undead only come out at night, from 20:00-4:00. Levels 5-10 Outer Horutoto Ruins Goblin Weaver & Goblin Thug: Fire Crystals, Wild Onions, Assorted Armor Notes: The entrance for the correct tower is in West Sarubaruta at (F-4). See map below. Levels 9-13 Ghelsba Outpost Orcish Fodder, Orcish Grappler, and Orcish Mesmerizer: Fire Crystals Toadstool: Dark Crystals, Sleepshrooms Cheiroptera: Wind Crystals, Bat Wings ---- Outer Horutoto Ruins Cardian: Light Crystals Notes: The entrance for the correct tower is in West Sarutabaruta at (F-11). See map below. ---- Giddeus Giddeus Bee: Wind Crystals, Beehive Chips, Honey Levels 10-20 East Ronfaure (S) Carrion Worm: Zinc Ore, Silver Ore Forest Hare: Rabbit Hide, Hare Meat Wild Sheep: Sheep Tooth, Sheepskin Notes: Make Sheep Leather out of the Sheepskins to increase profits and productivity. ---- King Ranperre's Tomb Grave Bat: Bat Wing Spook1: Traveler's Mantle, Cotton Cloth Goblin Ambusher: Animal Glue Goblin Butcher/Goblin Tinkerer: Ranperre Chest Key Rock Eater: Ascetic's Ring, Flint Stone, Silver Ore, Zinc Ore, Ranperre Chest Key Plague Bats‡: Bat Wing, Ranperre Chest Key Nachzehrer: Bone Chip Tomb Bat: Bat Wing, Ranperre Chest Key Goblin Gruel2: Valor Earring, Ranperre Chest Key Crypt Ghost3: Martial Slacks, Cotton Cloth, Ranperre Chest Key :1 Spawns randomly around the tombstone at (I-10) between the times of 20:00 and 4:00. :2 Spawns at the end of the tunnel at (H-6)/(H-7). Respawn time is 10 mins. to 4 hours. :3 Lottery spawn from the Tomb Bats around (G-8) on the first map approximately every hour. Can take as long as 2 hours to respawn after it's killed. :‡ Only come out at night. Level 35+ Tahrongi Canyon Air Elemental: Wind Crystals Killer Bee: Beehive Chips, Honey Wild Dhalmel: Dhalmel Meat, Giant Femurs, Dhalmel Hides Ghost: Luminicloth, Cotton Cloth Tier 2 Yagudo: Silver Beastcoin1 Pygmaioi: Saruta Cotton2 Strolling Sapling: Herb Seeds, Grain Seeds, Vegetable Seeds Canyon Crawler: Silk Thread :1 Silver Beastcoins can also be stolen. :2 Saruta Cotton can also be stolen. See map below for elemental spawn locations. ---- Maze of Shakhrami Maze Scorpions: Scorpion Claws, Scorpion Shells. Repop time 10 minutes. Labyrinth Scorpions: Scorpion Claws, Scorpion Shells. Air Elementals: Wind Clusters Carnivorous Crawlers: Silk Thread, Several pops at both (H-5) and (I-8), both are on second map. Repop time 10 minutes. Notes: Maze is where the real money is made. Here is the battle plan. Kill scorpions to fill your inventory. The repop time is 10 minutes so start in one location and make a circle route back. Stay punctual to the ten minute schedule and you will control the spawn. When inventory is full put items up in bazaar, then go to Windurst and sit down in front of the bonecrafters guild. Go to work, go to sleep, do whatever--when you come back the goods have magically disappeared. Another tip: farming the Maze is all about elementals. As you are farming scorps when you see the air icon pop, drop everything you are doing. Run to the closest air elemental and kill it. Then move on to the next till all 4 are dead. On a night with few other farmers you'll be rich after a few rounds. See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- Dangruf Wadi Goblinss: Animal Glue, Various Armor, Various Spells Steam Lizards: Lizard Skin, Dangruf Chest Key. Kill these while waiting for Geyser Lizard to pop. Geyser Lizards: Steam Scale Mail Wadi Hares: Gausebit Grass Giant Grubs: Sulfur, Various Ores, Hermit's Ring Wadi Leechs: Fiend Blood. These sell for 100 gil to NPC's. Stone Eaters: Various Ores, Hermit's Ring. Notes: There are quite a few sweet spots to farm here. The advantage is that generally not many people farm here. Find a place above the steam spouts and camp out. I think the repop time is 6 minutes (but it's been a while on this one). ---- Jugner Forest Jugner Funguar: Sleepshrooms, Woozyshrooms Forest Tiger: Black Tiger Fangs, Tiger Hides Brutal Sheep: Sheepskins Orcish Serjeant: Castle Floor Plans Trade to NPC in N Sandy for 900 gil. Walking Tree: Mistletoe, Oak Logs, Puffballs One pops around the south side of (J-5), another pops around (G-9) by the hill. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Clusters Notes: If you plan on killing sheep, bring some dark crystals, distilled water, and windy tea leaves to turn the skins stacks of into leather. 2 Strategies. First strategy is to camp where one of the treants pop. Use your stopwatch to establish a repop time, then kill stuff around that tree while you wait for the repop. Second strategy is to camp the two tigers in the cave @ (H-12). Space out the kills and stack your tiger teeth! Be careful at night because a boggart pops on the log bridge. Level 40+ Pashhow Marshlands Goobbues: Boyahda Moss, Tree Cuttings Thread Leeches: Beastman Blood Carnivorous Crawlers: Silk Thread Killer Bees: Beehive Chips Thunder Elementals: Lightning Clusters Notes: An NPC in Selbina offers 600 gil per Boyahda Moss.The Crawlers drop rates are not as good as other zones. See map below for map of Thunder Elementals. ---- Delkfutt's Tower Gigas: Gil. With Gilfinder these big guys drop about 200 Gil per kill. Thunder Elementals: Lightning Clusters. Light Elementals: Light Clusters Lower and Middle Levels of the Tower Magic Pots/Magic Jars: Magic Pot Shards, Mercury Panzer Dolls/Jagd Dolls: Doll Shards, Mercury Notes: Strategy: Kill all the dolls/pots in an area then kill Gigas on the way to other rooms where dolls/pots pop. Shard stacks are the prime target, but mercury stacks and Gigas gil can be a nice second. ---- La Theine Plateau Battering Rams: Ram Skins, Ram Horns. With TH you can get 3-7 drops off one kill. Your inventory will fill very fast with these mobs. In La Theine there are 2 ram pops. The center radius for one is @ (H-9) in the low lands. The center radius for the other is @ (G-8) in the highlands. Pop time is 10 minutes. NOTE: A NM and an HNM Ram pop randomly. The NM pops each 1-2 hours, the HNM is more infrequent. Air Elementals: Wind Clusters Notes: See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- Konschtat Highlands Tremor Rams: Ram Skins, Ram Horns...same as above. In Konschtat there are also 2 ram pops. The center radius for one is @ (H-7) west of crag. The center radius for the other is @ (G-6) in the NW area. Pop time is 10 minutes. NOTE: A NM and an HNM Ram pop randomly. The NM pops about every every 2+ hours, the HNM is more infrequent. Huge Wasps: Beehive Chips, Honey Thunder Elementals: Lightning Clusters Notes: See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- Buburimu Peninsula Bull Dhalmel: Giant Femur, Dhalmel Hide, Dhalmel Meat Air Elemental: Wind Cluster Carnivorous Crawler: Silk Thread Bogy: Cotton Cloth, Luminicloth Notes: See map below for Air Elemental spawn points. ---- Meriphataud Mountains North Side Crane Fly: Gausebit Grass Coeurl: Coeurl Hide, Coeurl Meat, Coeurl Whisker Fire Elemental: Fire Cluster Notes: Gausebit Grass is one of the best-kept farming secrets in the game. These suckers sell for 1-3k per; they sell fast, drop fast and are an easy kill. Three Coeurls pop at (K-4), 2 pop at (I/J-7) and 2 pop in between. Kill these while waiting for Crane Flys to repop. Stack the meats and whiskers, they sell great. Repop time is 5 minutes. Fire Elementals appear on any given day between 10:00-16:00. See map below for Fire Elemental spawn points. South Side Raptor: Raptor Skin Axe Beak: Cockatrice Meat, Cockatrice Skin, Giant Bird Feather Hill Lizard: Lizard Skins Boggart: Regen Notes: Raptors are placeholders for Axe Beaks. Warning: Be wary of the two NMs that pop at (K-10/11). One looks like a raptor and the other looks like an axe beak... especially watch out for the latter. The drop rate on the Raptor skins is somewhat low, so be prepared to be there awhile. ---- Carpenters' Landing Forest Tiger: Black Tiger Fang, Tiger Hide. Sabertooth Tiger: Black Tiger Fang, Tiger Hide. Flytrap: Flytrap Leaves. Marsh Funguar: Sleepshrooms, Woozyshrooms. Diving Beetle: Beetle Jaw. Digger Wasp: Beehive Chips, Honey. Notes: One side has Forest Tigers, while the another has Sabertooth Tigers. Black Tiger Fang drop rates seem higher here than anywhere else. While farming fangs, you can also log for Elm Logs and Oak Logs at several points. Sell The Flytrap Leaves to an NPC, however the leaves do not stack. ---- Level 45+ Rolanberry Fields Death Wasps: Beehive Chips, Honey Goobbue Farmers: Tree Cuttings, Boyahda Moss Notes: Goobbues do not have a good drop rate in this zone. ---- Sauromugue Champaign Tabar Beak: Cockatrice Meat, Cockatrice Skin, Giant Bird Feather. Champaign Coeurl: Coeurl Hide, Coeurl Meat, Coeurl Whisker. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Clusters Notes: There are two primary hunting circles for these beasts. Both areas have 6 pop locations on a 5 minute timer. One circle centers around (J-6) to (K-7). The other is located from (G-6) to (H-7). Remember, you can steal Giant Bird Feathers off these guys. Warning: Pre-level 50 beware of the gaze attack that could petrify you. Once petrified the Tabar could peck away at you till your dead. See map below for elemental spawn points. ---- Beadeaux Old Quadavs: Quadav Helm. Notes: This is the easiest gil to farm, namely because (if you choose) you do not need to worry about finding a buyer. You can trade Quadav Helms to Goraow located at (I-6) in Bastok Mines for 900 gil each. Repop is 10 minutes. Strategy: Camp at the mute-stone at (F-9). There are 10 Old Quadav pops in the local vicinity. The interesting thing about this mob is that if you kill an Old Quadav, an Old Quadav will pop to replace it. So don't worry about killing the other Quadavs, only kill the Old Quadavs. Mute up, then make your way around the island at (F-10) killing Old Quadavs along the way. Complete the circle and rest back at the mute. Repeat. Level 50+ ---- Castle Oztroja Cutter: Land Crab Meat. Meat Maggot: Silk Thread, White Rock. Yagudo: Mythril Beastcoin, Oztroja Chest Key, Assorted Armor. Notes: Hunt Cutters and Meat Maggots while you wait for Mee Deggi the Punisher to pop. (Mee Deggi the Punisher now drops Ochimusha Kote, so no profit can be made from the NM itself.). The Land Crab Meat is used in cooking and sells well, and on most servers, it sells for more to an NPC. You can NPC the meat for 280 gil each. You can also steal Mythril Beastcoins from the Yagudo, you can make quite a bit of money solely off these. ---- Korroloka Tunnel Gigas: Gigas Necklace, Gigas Socks, Maple Shield. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster. Bogy: Cotton Cloth, Luminicloth. Jelly: Slime Oil. Clippers: Land Crab Meat. Notes: To sell the Gigas items, just sit somewhere popular in Windurst and they'll sell fast, or desynthesize them if you have the corresponding craft levels. Thunder Elementals pop on the path from Zeruhn Mines to Eastern Altepa Desert. On north map there is a room of Bogys. Slime oils drop extremely frequently with Treasure Hunter and sell exceptionally fast, since they are used to make Silent Oils. The Land Crab Meat is used in cooking and sells well, and on most servers, it sells for more to an NPC. You can NPC the meat for 280 gil each. ---- Gusgen Mines Ghast/Ghoul/Wight: Bone Chip. Fly Agaric/Myconid: Sleepshroom. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Cluster. Earth Elemental: Earth Cluster. Notes: Near the entrance there are a number of weaker Skeleton type mobs. Easy kills and they drop Bone Chips quickly. Because of the frequency and ease of killing these mobs, I'd say this is probably one of the fastest way to acquire bone chips in the game. Warning: If you plan to farm deeper inside Gusgen Mines, bring a warp scroll! Once you pass the lever doors, you cannot come back unless somebody opens them from the other side. ---- Level 60+ Fei'Yin Ore Golems: Mythril Ore, Fei'Yin Chest Key Clockwork Pods: Magic Pot Shards Notes: If you have at least a 35 Goldsmithing skill, bring tons of Fire Crystals and kill Ore Golems to turn the Mythril Ore drops into Mythril Ingots. Clockwork Pods drop Magic Pot Shards. Golems also drop chest keys that can lead to Life Belts, but they do not fetch the value like they once did. ---- Western Altepa Desert Antican Essedarius: Mythril Beastcoins, Antican Robe. Notes: This is best done as a Thief, because you have Steal, which is the only practical way to get the Mythril Beastcoins from these ants. Strategy: Attack Anticans to steal your drops. After the battle flee to the Rabao zone. Use nomad moogle to heal and reset Steal and Flee timers. Repeat. You may also need to kill the Antican, because after stealing from it, it will have to be killed to be stolen from again, depopping won't even work. ---- Oldton Movalpolos Goblins: Gil, Goblin Armor, Goblin Helms, Goblin Masks Moblins: Gil, Moblin Thread, Moblin Armor. Bugbears: Bugbear Mask, Oldton Chest Key. Notes: Farm pretty much everything but the Bats and bombs. Have your Thief sub capped for your current level (or at least 30+). Moblins drop tons of gil and their assorted beastmen drops like Goblin and Moblin Helms sell well. You can also mine for Darksteel and Iron. ---- Sea Serpent Grotto Leeches: Leech Saliva Crabs: Crab Shell, Land Crab Meat Sahagin: Eastern Gem, Pearl Vendor it all in Norg. Leech Saliva sells for ~350 gil, and up to two drop nearly every time with Treasure Hunter. Crab Shells sell for ~380, and Land Crab Meat sells for ~280. Shells and Saliva don't stack, but Meat does. Eastern Gems sell for nearly 500, and Pearls for around 1200. Both stack. The circuit to run starts from the cracked wall closest to Norg (H-6), heads east, fights to the last leech nearest the Yuhtunga Jungle zone line (M-4), then south to (K-9), then west to (H-9), then down some stairs to (H-7), and then west to clean out the last room of leeches. Repeat. A full load of swag is worth an average of 15k to the vendor, and a 75DD/THF should be able to fill up in about 15 minutes without resting. A 60DD/THF will take closer to a 25 minutes, and will need to rest at least once. As a bonus, there are two NMs along the route. Wuur the Sandcomber drops Holy Ampulla infrequently, but Masan drops a Pigeon's Blood Ruby 100% of the time, which sells to Goldsmithing crafters quickly for tens of thousands of gil. He also drops saliva, and some assorted blood that also vendors well. ---- Level 75 Bhaflau Thickets This will require a level 75 party, so you will be meriting with farming on the side. The equipment the mammol ja drop fetch between 1800 to 2200 gil when sold to the vendor. Their drops are relatively common. Chimera Blood and Puk Eggs sell about 200-300 gil to the vendors. If the Thickets is packed, move into Mammok. ---- Lufaise Meadows Back in the pre-ToAU and pre-Inflation days, the Abraxas camp was profit written all over it. Almost all the parties had a thief in it because of the job ability Hide that was required to ditch birds if there was a link or the thief got caught by a pop on the way back. These birds simply bleed giant bird feathers and giant bird plumes. On a good merit party, you made about 15k to 20k xp (this was simply an camp that was best for an stationary party as opposed to an weapon skill burn party) and about 100 to 200k in gil. The Giant Bird Feather don't fetch like they used to but the Giant Bird Plume still fetch a lot of gil. ---- Wajaom Woodlands/Bhaflau Thickets Here you will find Lesser Colibri, these can be taken down by pretty much any level 75 job. Level 60+, well-geared evasion jobs like Thief and Ninja can solo these with some skill, and get great experience points. You will get some exp, Kindred's Seals, and Beastmen's Seals. You will also get Colibri Feathers which can be vendored for about 2k a stack. This strategy is great while seeking a party, as you can get decent exp and Imperial Standing while you do this.